


IKEA

by Jemzamia



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell & George end up taking that trip to IKEA</p><p>Written as a part of comment_fic</p><p>Written in 2009 and imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	IKEA

"This is actually a tortuous maze crafted by Hades himself," Mitchell muttered to himself, clinging on to the ever growing pile of items bundled in his arms, balancing them carefully like a deadly game of Jenga. His comments went unheard by the busy flurry of shoppers, sluggishly making their way round the shop, browsing every item in sight with new found wonder. 

A shriek of delight squawked unashamedly through the shop, for the seventeenth time that day, followed by almost comical sounding footfalls tapping their way across the cheap lino towards Mitchell.  
"Check this out!" beamed George, waving in front of the unblocked part of Mitchell's eye line, "Heart-shaped ice cube trays! Have you ever seen anything more charming? It pours that extra bit of care, that extra bit of love, into your drink. Aren't they marvelous!? We just have to get these!"

At that moment in time, Mitchell's patience had finally grew thin, worn down by three hours of non-stop walking around, carrying a bunch of items that he didn't even want. Mitchell hadn't known that half of these bloody crackpot inventions had ever existed until today, but he already wanted to hunt down and kill their creators for subjecting him to this seemingly never-ending retail hell.

"For God's sake, George!" he yelled, putting the jumble of household goods on the floor with force, "We only came here for a few bits and bobs to help spruce up the living room! Which you inadvertently destroyed by the way. Tell me, George, why do we need a multicoloured funnel set? Or a pair of dish-washing brushes so small that I couldn't even clean my own arse properly with them?! And!"

"Mitchell," injected George, but Mitchell carried on regardless.

"And, a huge giant cuddly snake? Do you not get to see enough nasties in the day? And why the hell would you have that in your bed when you've got me? And...”

"MITCHELL!"

"What!?"

"Your eyes have gone black," whispered George, desperate not to cause a further scene than the one they were currently making. Mitchell went silent, slightly aghast that George was right; the glimmering flickers of   
everyone’s liquid heartbeat surrounded his vision. The thud-thud beginning to fill his head. Mitchell shook it and returned to the real world, eyes once again dark brown.

"Sorry," he said, slightly shaken, "Told you I had strong feelings about IKEA. Come on, let’s get out of here."

"As long as you promise to be my cuddle snake," giggled George.

"Oi, don't push your luck! It’s your own fault for bringing me here!"

Didn't really need to do much. I have actually only changed one, very minor, thing.


End file.
